Spy Towards Greatness
by Nart L. Chipikal
Summary: Spy is easily the most complicated class, and even more so when starting off with him. Some of them might give up and play another class. Others will keep Spying, even if they have to get help from more experienced Spies and others along with them. This is the story of one Spy's journey towards greatness.


~Prologue~

=Kong King, 9:23 PM=

The city was always lively at this time. It was also always filled with explosions that accompanied the city's streetlights as they illuminated the shady alleys and walkways below, revealing the mercenaries as they continued fighting the same century-old stalemate. Above the mercenaries' battlefield were skyscrapers that seemed to touch the moonlit clouds as they dimly illuminated the alleys.

In one of the city's many alleys, two figures approached each other. The faint moonlight revealed them to be Spies that looked the same in what they wore, but were on opposite sides.

The RED Spy pulled out a gun from his pocket, an Ambassador which he had received from drop a few weeks ago. He looked up at his BLU counterpart, who had made a one-sided trade offer for said Ambassador.

"Heh. So you aren't the cowardly kiddie I took you for." The BLU Spy stifled a laugh.

"N-no… And don't call me that, I'm not a kid! Just tell me what you have for me!"

"Hmph. It's only a weapon from drop. What makes it so special that you absolutely need something from it?"

"Hey, you suggested this trade… And I'm not just gonna give this Ambassador to you, I'd like to at least get another weapon from it."

"Well, fine. But may I make a suggestion? Perhaps, instead of a weapon, I could give you…"

The BLU Spy pulled out a few playing cards from his hat.

"...these?"

"...What do you take me for, an idiot? Why would I trade my Ambassador for a bunch of playing cards?"

"Oh, come now. It's a fair trade. You take the cards, and I'll take the gun. Doesn't that sound fair?"

"No. Not really."

There was a moment of silence. Then, the BLU Spy spoke up.

"Tell me, how do you use your Ambassador?"

"I… I shoot people with it...?" The RED Spy replied, confused. The slightest smirk formed on his counterpart's face.

"Yes, but do you really?"

"Do I really what?"

"Do you aim well?"

"Umm. Not really… I just shoot people when I can't backstab them."

"Mm-hmm. And how do you shoot?"

"I just… shoot. That is the point of having a gun, right?"

The RED Spy was at the ends of his patience, as shown by the slight twitching of his eye. Ever so observant, the BLU Spy kept note of it, hoping to use it to his advantage as he continued to stall with questions.

"Yes, of course. But do you not pay attention to your enemy?"

"Well, only to shoot them..."

A slight laugh came from the BLU Spy.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Heh... Yes, I see, I see." The BLU Spy's slight smirk grew into a seemingly understanding smile.

"Um, see what? I haven't the slightest idea why you're asking me all these things when you wanted to trade…"

The BLU Spy put his arm around his counterpart's shoulder, ignoring the disturbed look on his face.

"Well, you see, my fellow Spy, the Ambassador is for precision shooting. You describe your shooting for self-defence in any ugly situation, but you seem to have never once thought of shooting with detail or precision without being seen…"

"...So, you're saying that you want my Ambassador because I can't do a Sniper's job?"

"Shooting people is everyone's job. Precision and stealth is a Spy's."

"Huh. Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am. Come now, you wouldn't need to keep something you can't even use properly, right?"

The RED Spy pondered this for a moment. He did not have an eye for detail, like his BLU counterpart had said. And he did not want to wait two seconds to shoot when he would be stuck in ugly situations and killed right after because of his gun's cooldown. Besides, playing cards were good, you could have a nice card game, or make a few bucks off of them.

He had made up his mind.

"Alright, let's trade."

"Excellent. I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

The two Spies looked at each other warily, as if expecting the other to slip away or somehow trick him. They both handed each other the items and nodded, sure that they had gotten the items. Their trade was done, and they both turned back towards their bases.

Then, suddenly, the RED Spy crumpled to the ground, a bullet lodged in the back of his head. The BLU Spy blew the smoke from his newly-acquired Ambassador, and continued walking. The RED Spy's corpse was still, the playing cards in his hand.

Soon enough, the RED Spy respawned. He looked around, and slowly began to realize what had happened the past few moments.

The BLU Spy had tricked him, and now he had…

"...Damnit, playing cards..."

He looked down at them, a somber look on his face. How could he have been so foolish? Taking one last glance through a high window, he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes as he began to contemplate his actions.

Six months ago, he started working for RED. He had several ulterior motives behind doing so, and due to his natural abilities for stealth and reconnaissance, What he didn't have, however, was experience and a good aim.

Time passed, and he gradually got better. After several months had passed, he understood how to use his given weapons, as well as receiving new ones from earning achievements and learning how to use them. He also kept whatever weapons he got from drop, and used the non-Spy weapons to further his knowledge of other classes. By the time he got the third Spy milestone, he was a fairly decent Spy, and was able to do some of what all good Spies did.

A few weeks after that, he got an Ambassador from drop, and that had led to this, a "trade" that ended with him losing it and getting playing cards as a consolation.

He felt anger rising within him. That BLU Spy shouldn't have asked him to trade, let alone shoot him with the traded weapon. Memories replayed themselves in his mind, reminding him of his inexperience. This was the last time he would ever have a weapon swindled from him. With newfound determination, he knew what he would do next. He was going to seek out his counterpart. He would get the Ambassador that was rightly his.

And his first order of business?

He would prove to everyone that he wasn't a force to be crossed, especially by that BLU Spy.

Ready for a confrontation, he stepped out of respawn and checked the killfeed. His BLU counterpart was not on the scoreboards anymore. Which could mean only one thing…

"He… he left."


End file.
